


visions

by littlevodika



Series: star wars fanfiction/reader inserts [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Plo/Wolffe Vibes But I'm Kinda Here For It, Established Plo Koon/Reader, Filth. Pure Filth., Force Sensitive Wolffe, I'm A Whore For Plo Koon, Implied Smut, Multi, Plo Deserves More Love I Swear To God, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika
Summary: there’s a game you and plo will play sometimes during briefings that tend to alleviate some of the monotony. neither of you knew that your commander was force-sensitive and knew everything about the past-time until you and your husband offered him a place in your bed.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/Reader
Series: star wars fanfiction/reader inserts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	visions

**Author's Note:**

> force sensitive!wolffe just kinda happened and was not even on the list of ideas for this threesome fic, but i’m so happy i thought of it. it gets real wild real quick and only gets crazier from there. also, i accidentally wrote plo/wolffe in this so if it isn’t your cup of tea, i’m warning you now

_“could this be any more tedious? my patience is wearing thin.”_   
_“they most certainly can get more tedious when you say things like that, dear.”_   
_“oh, pardon me for wanting to reward my favorite general for his bravery on our previous mission.”_   
_“a reward, hmm? maybe you could describe this reward to me to pass the time.”_

wolffe hadn’t been more grateful to have his helmet since he lost his eye. four months ago the wolfpack was assigned a second jedi general and ever since you arrived on base, general plo has been happier than any of the men had seen him. at first wolffe thought it was because he was finally able to have the same camaraderie with one of his own that the men shared with each other. it was a simple explanation, one that made sense.

then he attended briefings with the both of you and quickly learned there was something _much stronger than camaraderie_ between the two of you. he could hear the playful flirting, the endearing i-love-you’s, the scandalous dirty talk that had wolffe itching to remove his codpiece and slip a hand between the waistband of his blacks. he heard everything through the force, felt it vibrating through his veins all the same. it was that day he thought of the jedi with something more than professionalism for the first time.

weeks have passed since the two generals had enough opportunity to physically show their love and the tension between them was driving wolffe up a wall. it wasn’t enough that his brain had to work doubletime to hide his impure thoughts of his general’s riduur when the nights were lonely, but neither of them bothered to mask their sexual tension through the force because they simply saw no need.

_he was losing his kriffing mind._

subliminal images of you riding the kel dor as if he were a racehorse flooded his head mid-sentence, the commander having to obnoxiously cough to cover up the moan that nearly escaped at the sight. your chest was heaving with every bounce and head thrown back in ecstasy, a slick sheen of sweat making you glisten. this was a new image for wolffe and it would be thoroughly enjoyed for months to come.

some days it astounded him as to the ability the two of you had to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary was happening through your bond with each other. from what he’d seen, he was the only clone in the 104th that was force sensitive, judging at the way none of them visibly reacted when the generals were having telepathic sex. he had no other names for the sensation and there would be no way for him to ask either of you without raising red flags.

if you or plo found out that he knew about the conversations, wolffe knew there would be consequences. he didn’t know what they would be or whether they would carry over to his duty or to his brothers, but he decided long ago to carry this secret on his own. there was nothing to validate needlessly risking his brothers’ safety all because wolffe couldn’t keep his mouth shut. so keeping his mouth shut was what he did until he got to his private bunk and let himself imagine that it was him you were losing yourself to.

“wolffe, are you okay?” your voice was smooth like honey when you said his name, the concern permeating through the force.

he forced his voice to return to its normal cadence. “i’m perfectly fine, general. little bit of dust just got through the filters is all.” there was no suspicion from either you or plo at the blatant lie, which he was grateful for. this briefing was not the time to reveal his secrets like blacks hanging out to dry after laundry day.

the meeting continued as protocol for a few moments before the dirty talk picked back up, to wolffe’s both detriment and pleasure.

_“what a shame our dear commander was losing breath to the dust instead of-”_   
_“not here, dear one. leave our wolffe from our thoughts when he hasn’t consented to be there.”_   
_“he can’t consent if the question is never posed, plo.”_

consent? consent to what? wolffe was plenty concerned about what you two could possibly be implying and had to work extra hard to maintain his shields to keep from alerting the jedi to his worry.

_“when we’re back on coruscant. he needs to rest before hearing what we have to say.”_   
_“thank you, my love.”_

at least wolffe had a timeline for when his fate would be sealed. with that last little bit of security to cling to, he continued with the briefing as if fear wasn’t burrowing into his chest the more time passed between now and arrival to the triple zero.

\--------

the arrival into coruscanti airspace thrummed with anticipation, the stale recycled air seeming to know how pivotal the next few hours would be. you had long been teetering on the edge of impatience when it came to the idea of being shared between your loving husband and dutiful commander. it was absolutely unreal how many times you and plo would be _just about_ to bring it up and be immediately silenced by shit luck.

that wasn’t going to happen again, you weren’t going to let it. your patience has been tested for far too long in regards to this matter and even plo would get ruffled when the conversation was stalled yet again. you typically refrained from using the force to guarantee privacy (plo was better at it anyways) but today you were going to pour everything you could into ensuring that the nagging proposition would finally be given.

several hours passed before you and plo were able to free yourselves from the responsibilities thrust upon you both as members of the council. the ‘pack had long since been starting to unwind, many of them wandering to 79’s or to another battalion’s sector of the base to mingle. you looked to your husband, silently asking him to check his bond with wolffe to gauge his location. hopefully he hadn’t slipped to 79’s yet or else the evening’s plans would be tabled for yet another unknown period of time.

plo confirmed that wolffe was in his temporary quarters, thank the force. “is it time?”  
“i think we’ve waited long enough.”

\--------

wolffe couldn’t believe his ears. he was stunned, his brain running on overdrive to even comprehend the severity of what he was just told.

he already knew that his generals were something more than comrades in arms and that they were secretly married against the confines of their order that they were leaders of. of course he didn’t tell him that he knew already, little gods no, there would be no explaining his way out of that one. there were intimate details about their relationship that he didn’t intend to know, that were just shoved through his mind; even though his shields were some of the most fortified of any clone, he had force bonds with the both of you that apparently ran deeper than he thought they did.

see, a normal force bond between a force-sensitive and a null were as such: a force-sensitive would only be able to project such vivid imagery with someone who was also force-sensitive, the null partner being able to only pick up the feelings behind the image rather than the image itself. when you two were having telepathy sex (and sometimes _actual sex _), you both took great care to make sure the _feelings_ of the images didn’t leak into your other bonds. but wolffe? he could see the images clear as day and came to his own feelings about them. since you nor plo knew that he could see said images, you both thought you were getting away with something.__

__these were all things that wolffe knew, knowledge that he could confirm quite easily, information that didn’t betray him._ _

__what had caused wolffe to short-circuit as if he were a measly droid was the way you expressed desire for both your husband and _him_. your words were beginning to meld together in his ears, none of it making sense. and how was general plo okay with this? he was listening to his wife talk about how she wanted to have sex with another man, a clone no less! most nat-borns would bristle and lash out at even the idea._ _

__he had to get out for a moment, make sure this isn’t some strange and elaborate dream or advanced form of seppie torture. this couldn’t be real. it couldn’t be. so he made his way into his ‘fresher and splashed water on his face, pinched his arms, his cheeks, even nicked himself with the small razor he used to keep his face neatly groomed. every experiment led to the same conclusion: this was real and he was just invited to your bed._ _

__a third in the bed of not just one, but _two_ jedi generals. he, commander wolffe of the one-oh-fourth battalion in the grand army of the republic, was offered the opportunity to sleep with two jedi at once. two jedi that apparently loved him how they loved each other._ _

__he could sense plo approaching him where he stood in the ‘fresher, the mirror being an extra giveaway to his presence that wasn’t particularly needed. “did we make you uncomfortable?” plo was very concerned over wolffe’s wellbeing and the way the normally composed soldier was losing the cool exterior he kept in front of nearly everyone he knew. it was a sight that unnerved the jedi when in the escape pod and when he lost his eye to ventress, and it had the same effect on him right now._ _

__you moved from your seat on the corner of wolffe’s bunk and joined the men in front of the ‘fresher sink. “if this isn’t something you’re okay with, we can pretend this never happened and-”_ _

___“no,”_ wolffe’s voice was louder than he intended for it to be and quickly schooled his emotions before continuing. “you didn’t make me uncomfortable, i just-” a deep breath in through the nose and out through his mouth. maybe he should tell them here that he knows about all of the erotic conversations and images flashed through the bonds, but something stops him._ _

__he decides to give you a small twist of the truth to hide his force sensitivity. “i’ve thought about doing things to you, things that only lovers do, and now that you’re here offering the chance, i don’t know what to say or where to start.” it isn’t like he was completely lying, he had plenty of thoughts of you when not in briefings that counted toward his half-truth. you just didn’t know where or when the thoughts first began._ _

__plo approached wolffe slowly, resting a taloned hand on his shoulder. your husband’s tone washed waves of comfort over wolffe as he spoke, the kel dor’s low timbre having the desired effect. “we can help you with that, wolffe.”_ _

__“how?”  
“let’s start with simple questions. do you want us to leave?”  
“no,” wolffe gripped the feelings of calm sent his way in a vice grip to keep from erupting once more. “ not at all, ge-.”  
the honorific being used in such a raw moment set plo off, the jedi’s hand gripping wolffe’s shoulder tighter in warning as he admonished the use of his senate-given title. “ _you will not__ address us by rank here in your private space. use our names just as we use yours.”_

__this was a side to plo that wolffe had never seen in person, this authoritative and borderline furious (and _lustful? was his hearing okay?_ ) dimension being unfamiliar territory. it stirred something in wolffe that was achingly familiar yet obscenely foreign; the feelings were similar to those he felt for you, but they ran deeper into a part of himself he didn’t acknowledge much._ _

__it reminded him of the ache in his lungs as the droids began to take apart the escape pod, the unrelated catch in his throat at the way his general was so willing to do whatever it took to save his brothers. when wolffe was a cadet he bristled at the idea of belonging to someone he didn’t know, someone that didn't understand who he was or who his brothers were._ _

__those apprehensions melted away as plo left the relative safety of the pod to defend him and the last two surviving members of their battalion. in that moment he was proud to say he belonged to plo, not just as his commander but as someone who had softened his edges._ _

__this bond only grew the longer wolffe served under plo, and then wolffe met you and it seemed that his heart was capable of being shared between two people. two people that loved each other as deeply as the galaxy was wide. two people that would never hesitate to lay themselves down to protect their lover or their battalion, that treated every living thing with a reverence wolffe didn’t know someone could show._ _

__those very same people were now at his sides, offering him a place of his own with them, space in their bed. and he was yearning for them both._ _

__wolffe was sure of what he wanted. figuring out how he wanted to proceed was the easy part compared to articulating said want. inhaling deeply, he tried to form the words, construct sentences to flow freely from now parted lips. he spent moments trying to calculate the best way to convey the thoughts that led him to his decision but nothing sounded right in his head. he didn’t want to ruin the moment with poorly-chosen words or stumbling over his thoughts as if he were a bumbling drunk._ _

__then a gentle nudge in his brain reminded him of a way to communicate with his jedi that didn’t need words. _just his feelings_ , that’s all he needed right then. so he reached into the force and gripped those feelings like a cadet would a favorite older vod’s leg, and sent them towards the two people in this galaxy that he would do anything for._ _

__wolffe’s silence was both relief and nervous impatience because there was no way for you to know what he was thinking. he had nearly impeccable shields that you had attributed to both his status as a commander as well as your husband’s fierce protection over him, having been the one to fortify them into something so formidable. it was a fortress you weren’t going to penetrate without either permission from wolffe himself or intentionally tearing at his protection, the latter something you’d rather die than even ponder._ _

__he was taking his time with his thoughts, trying his best to not let his confusion turn to frustration and anger. you studied his form and debated whether taking his hand in yours was a good idea before noticing the way he was white-knuckling the sink, taking it upon yourself to save the fixture. the slightest whisper of his hand tightening around yours relaxed you marginally; at least he was acknowledging you despite his deep and almost painful-seeming concentration._ _

__then you’re suddenly hit by something in the force you don’t recognize. they’re emotions, wild ones, and despite their barely-tamed nature they’re _safety_ and _devotion_ and _trepidation_ and _love_ , a love directed towards you that wasn’t from plo. his love for you felt different in the force, much more calm and peaceful after years spent together. this was from someone else entirely, someone who was new and inexperienced in these matters yet determined in expressing them, someone-_ _

___wolffe._ _ _

__how was he projecting like that? only force-sensitives had the ability to transmit emotions like that directly through bonds, but yet it came close to knocking your feet out from under you with the strength. your eyes went to plo and you could sense his own surprise and confusion._ _

__wolffe could feel the way his jedi were shaken by the torrent of his emotions washing over them and the guilt was instant. he turned away from the sink and began to apologize profusely but you silenced him before they could be heard._ _

__his lips were supple and his skin flushed from the sudden closeness. it took the blink of an eye for him to reciprocate the kiss, the hand holding yours lacing your fingers together. you could feel his emotions double in strength through the kiss and the intensity would have taken you to the ground if it weren’t for plo moving to stand beside you._ _

__there were many questions swirling madly through your mind but the most prevalent was “why didn’t you tell us?”_ _

__wolffe’s eyes shot to his feet, ashamed of keeping such a big secret from the two of you. “i… i see your thoughts during briefings,” he paused to gauge your reactions, whether he should shut up or explain himself, but he didn’t know which would be better. he felt waves of embarrassment from plo and… wait, you thought it was funny?!_ _

__apparently so, seeing as you were now laughing at the current situation, of all the reactions you could have had this was not expected._ _

__if you didn’t laugh at wolffe seeing every dirty thought you’d sent your husband’s way during briefings there’s a good chance you would have cried. how long had he been having to pretend like he was okay during briefings?_ _

__you tilted the commander’s chin up and locked your eyes with his, slowly starting to let your feelings seep through your bond. “wolffe, just how much do you know about the relationship between plo and i?”_ _

__only a fool wouldn’t be able to sense the lust slowly creeping its way through the bond. plo clearly was beginning to feel it, if the taloned hand creeping along your waist was any indication. it filled wolffe with a confidence he hasn’t felt in hours, since the two of you mentioned him in your thoughts._ _

__he decides to go with it. you and plo both have told him that he was wanted, so it wasn’t like anything bad was going to happen after he does what he’s about to do. wolffe leans in close to you, hot breath fanning along your neck as he begins to speak in a velvet husk. “i’ve seen enough to know how much you enjoy it when he drags his talons down your back, to know how eager you are to please him night after night,” a hot, wet kiss is placed below your ear and the hand holding his grips _hard_._ _

__plo enjoyed the sight in front of him, watching you slowly starting to submit yourself to wolffe. but that wasn’t tonight’s goal; tonight was about the two of you showing wolffe how deeply he was appreciated, how deeply he was _loved_ by the two of you. “you are right, she is always eager to please. but tonight is about you, wolffe. let us take care of you the way you deserve to be.” the kel dor glides a talon along wolffe’s jawline and enjoys the lust permeating the latter’s force signature._ _

__your husband’s voice snapped you out of the trance wolffe had you under. he was right, this was about wolffe. so you took the hand he still held and guided him to his bunk, plo close behind. the next several hours were spent worshipping wolffe in all his glory, letting him learn the two of you just as you learned his body. it was the first of many nights spent holding your men as close as you could, knowing that duties would take them away come morning light._ _


End file.
